


spinning you round and around in circles

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Post Series, Romance, Vega Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Cho doesn’t dance.





	spinning you round and around in circles

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words September prompt fic challenge. Prompt: puppy dog eyes

“Dance with me.” 

It was hard to hear Michelle over the noise of the street party, the band playing on the bandstand, the audience singing along, the throng of people talking and laughing. Still, Cho didn’t need to be able to hear her clearly to know what she was asking. He might not be Patrick Jane, but the lean of her head towards the dance floor, the smile on her lips, to say nothing of the tilt of her hips, all made it pretty easy to read her. 

“No.” He took a couple of steps towards the bar, rested his elbows on the cheap plywood. 

He knew that wouldn’t be the end of it though. When had Michelle Vega ever given up on anything she wanted? 

“Come on.” She stepped closer to him, mimicking his posture and bumping her elbow against his. “I bet you’re a great dancer.” 

Cho didn’t turn his head. “I don’t dance.” She clucked her tongue and he looked at her then. She was looking up at him from underneath her lashes, lower lip sticking out in the tiniest of pouts. It was pretty damn adorable actually. “Forget it, Michelle... puppy dog eyes don’t work on me.” 

“That’s in the office,” Michelle reminded him, this time bumping her hip against his. “We’re not in the office.”

This much was true and because of that, Cho did something he would never usually do, leaned back a little and let his eyes travel very obviously over her body, in particular the jeans that were a damn sight more form fitting than anything she would ever wear around the office. “Obviously.” 

Michelle’s jaw dropped and for a brief moment, Cho thought he was in trouble. Then her eyes lit up and her lips curled in a brilliant smile and he realised that the trouble was of a completely different kind. “There’s no-one here from work,” she said and suddenly her disappearing act where she’d wandered around the edges of the dance floor made perfect sense. “And I promise, no wandering hands, I’ll be perfectly respectable.” 

Cho’s lips twitched. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

Her smile grew even wider, something Cho would have said wasn’t possible and she shook her head, chuckling softly. When she met his gaze again, nothing about the look in her eyes was the slightest bit puppy like. “Dance with me, Kimball,” she said softly, her hand closing over his then moving so that their fingers were laced together. 

Put it all together and Cho was helpless to refuse her. 

“You’d better not put those eyes on me in the office,” he grumbled, half as joke, half as warning. She laughed as she dropped his hand, leaning into him as he slid his arm around her waist. “You’ll ruin my reputation.” 

“Well...” she said, drawing out the word like she was considering it. “That might take two dances.” 

Cho pursed his lips but they both knew what he was going to say. 

“You’ve got a deal.”


End file.
